Meliodas/Image Gallery
Character Profile= Meliodas full2.png|Previous Full Appearance Meliodas Full.png|Current Full Appearance Meliodas one shot.png|One-Shot Appearance Meliodas one shot coloured.png|Meliodas featuring in the Oneshot Meliodas blog comic.png|Blog Comic Art Meliodas helmet and gloves.png|Meliodas' Helmet and Gloves meliodas sword.png|Meliodas' Sword Meliodas design.png|Meliodas character design Meliodas poster.png|Meliodas Wanted Poster Meliodas' sword One Shot.png|Meliodas' Sword in the One Shot |-| Plot= '}} Meliodas serving his meat pie special.png|Meliodas serving his meat pie special Meliodas confirming that she is female.png|Meliodas confirming that she is female Meliodas taking out his sword.png|Meliodas taking out his sword Alioni pulling up Meliodas.png|Alioni pulling up Meliodas Alioni saved by Meliodas.png|Meliodas saving Alioni, Elizabeth and Hawk Meliodas returning Twigo attack.png|Meliodas returning Twigo attack Meliodas1.png|Meliodas saved Elizabeth Meliodas vs Twigo1.png|Meliodas vs Twigo Meliodas vs Twigo2.png|Meliodas vs Twigo Meliodas2.png Meliodas defeating Twigo1.png|Meliodas defeating Twigo Meliodas3.png Meliodas and Elizabeth getting on Hork's mother.png|Meliodas and Elizabeth getting on Hawk's mother Meliodas4.png Meliodas looking under Elizabeth skirt.png|Meliodas looking under Elizabeth skirt Hork scolding Meliods.png|Meliodas being scolded by Hawk for looking under Elizabeth's skirt Meliodas taking out Gilthunder's sword.png|Meliodas taking out Gilthunder's sword Meliodas catching Gilthunder spear.png|Meliodas catching Gilthunder's spear Meliods stoping Gilthunder's spear.png|Meliods trying to stop the Gilthunder's spear Meliodas catching the spear2.png|Meliods trying to stop the Gilthunder's spear Meliodas returning Gilthunder's spear.png|Meliodas returning Gilthunder's spear '}} Meliodas hitting all the Horks with no mercy.png|Meliodas hitting all the Hawks with no mercy Meliodas giving various order to all Elizabeths.png|Meliodas giving various order to all Elizabeths Meliodas making all the fake Elizabeths jump.png|Meliodas making all the fake Elizabeths jump Meliodas taking quickly all the fake Elizabeths.png|Meliodas taking quickly all the fake Elizabeths Meliodas and Elizabeth meet Diane.png|Meliodas and Elizabeth meet Diane Diane catching Meliodas.png|Diane catching Meliodas Diane happy to see Meliodas.png|Diane happy to see Meliodas Meliodas beated by Diane.png|Meliodas beated by Diane The Seven Deadly Sins 10 years ago.png|Meliodas and the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins, 10 years ago Meliodas caught by Gilthunders magic.png|Meliodas caught by Gilthunders magic Gilthunder finding Meliodas and Diane.png|Gilthunder finding Meliodas and Diane Meliodas with young Gilthunder.png|Meliodas with young Gilthunder Meliodas breaking free from Gilthunder's magic.png|Meliodas breaking free from Gilthunder's magic Meliodasvsgilthunder.png|Meliodas battling Gilthunder Meliodas repelling Gilthunder's attack back.png|Meliodas repelling Gilthunder's attack back at him Gilthunder getting behind Meliodas.png|Gilthunder getting behind Meliodas Gilthunder striking Meliodas from behind.png|Gilthunder striking Meliodas from behind Meliodas pretend defeat.png|Meliodas pretending to be defeated Meliodas getting back up.png|Meliodas getting back up Meliodas dodging Gilthunder attack.png|Meliodas dodging Gilthunder attack Meliodas dodging Gilthunder attacks.png|Meliodas dodging Gilthunder attacks Meliodas and the group heading for Baste Dungeon.png|Meliodas and the group heading for Baste Dungeon Meliodas collapsing from his wound.png|Meliodas collapsing from his wound '}} Elizabeth taking care of Meliodas.png|Elizabeth taking care of Meliodas Meliodas protecting Diane.png|Meliodas protecting Diane Ban trying to get Meliodas sword.png|Ban trying to get Meliodas sword Meliodas injuring Ban.png|Meliodas injuring Ban Meliodas_in_a_coma.png|Meliodas in a coma Meliodas not letting his sword.png|Meliodas not letting his sword go Meliodas5.png|Meliodas hidden wrath Meliodas healed wound.png|Meliodas Healed Wound Meliodas deflecting Golgius weapons.png|Meliodas deflecting Golgius weapons Meliodas saving Elizabeth from Golgius.png|Meliodas saving Elizabeth from Golgius Meliodas protecting Elizabeth from Golgius attacks.png|Meliodas protecting Elizabeth from Golgius attacks Meliodas protecting Elizabeth from Golgius attacks while running.png|Meliodas protecting Elizabeth from Golgius attacks while running Golgius appearing behind Meliodas.png|Golgius appearing behind Meliodas Meliodas slashing Golgius.png|Meliodas slashing Golgius Meliodas and Elizabeth.png|Meliodas and Elizabeth Meliodas in front of dying friend.png|Meliodas in front of dying friend Meliodas crying over the death of a friend.png|Meliodas crying over the death of a friend Meliodas and Elizabeth reunite ith Diane.png|Meliodas and Elizabeth reunite with Diane Diane attacking Meliodas thinking he is Ruin.png|Diane attacking Meliodas thinking he is Ruin Diane chasing Meliodas thinking he is Ruin.png|Diane chasing Meliodas thinking he is Ruin Meliodas thinking Diane is Ruin.png|Meliodas thinking Diane is Ruin Meliodas attacking Diane thinking she is Ruin.png|Meliodas attacking Diane thinking she is Ruin Diane blocking Meliodas attack.png|Diane blocking Meliodas attack Meliodas deflecting Diane attack.png|Meliodas deflecting Diane attack Meliodas and Diane fighting.png|Meliodas and Diane fighting Diane trying to stomp Meliodas.png|Diane trying to stomp Meliodas Meliodas attacking Diane.png|Meliodas attacking Diane Diane hitting Meliodas.png|Diane hitting Meliodas Meliodas stopping Ruin.png|Meliodas stopping Ruin Meliodas accepting Elizabeth resolve.png|Meliodas accepting Elizabeth's resolve Ruin hitting Meliodas with his staff.png|Ruin hitting Meliodas with his staff Ruin hitting Meliodas with his staff2.png|Ruin hitting Meliodas with his staff again Ruin grabbed Meliodas for the head.png|Ruin grabbed Meliodas for the head Meliodas punching Ruin.png|Meliodas punching Ruin Meliodas punching Ruin2.png|Meliodas punching Ruin again Ruin punching Meliodas.png|Ruin punching Meliodas Ruin punching Meliodas multiple times.png|Ruin punching Meliodas multiple times Meliodas breaking Ruin armor with a punch.png|Meliodas breaking Ruin's armor with a punch Meliodas defeating Ruin.png|Meliodas defeating Ruin Characters heading towards baste dungeon.png Characters entering the baste dungeon.png Ban and Meliodas meet.png|Ban and Meliodas meet Ban and Meliodas happy to see each other.png|Ban and Meliodas happy to see each other Ban happy to see Meliodas.png|Ban happy to see Meliodas Meliodas happy to see Ban.png|Meliodas happy to see Ban Ban and Meliodas preparing for armwrestling.png|Ban and Meliodas preparing for armwrestling Ban and Meliodas arm wrestling.png|Ban and Meliodas arm wrestling Ban and Meliodas arm wrestling1.png|Ban and Meliodas arm wrestling Ban and Meliodas arm wrestling2.png|Ban and Meliodas arm wrestling Meliodas, Diane and ban getting out of Baste Dungeon.png|Meliodas, Diane and ban getting out of Baste Dungeon Meliodas feeding Diane.png|Meliodas feeding Diane The group having a party.png|The group having a party Characters sleeping during crossing shooting stars.png|The Characters sleeping after the feast '}} meliodas praising elizabeth and diane.png andre and partner deceived.png Diane overexcited by Meliodas' praise.png black hound appears.png meliodas confronts black hound.png broken blade illusion begins.png broken blade scares black hound.png black hound retreats.png ban drawing on king wanter poster.png Meliodas stopping Ban.png|Meliodas stopping Ban The group transports to the Capital of the Dead.png|The group transports to the Capital of the Dead The group arrives at the Capital of the Dead.png|The group arrives at the Capital of the Dead Meliodas saving Diane.png|Meliodas saving Diane Geera doding Meliodas attack.png|Geera dodging Meliodas attack Meliodas returning Geera's attack.png|Meliodas returning Geera's attack Diane catching Meliodas after Geera's attack.png|Diane catching Meliodas after Geera's attack Geera back-kicks Meliodas.png|Geera back-kicks Meliodas Meliodas countering Geera's attack.png|Meliodas countering Geera's attack Meliodas returning Geera's attack at her.png|Meliodas returning Geera's attack at her King introduce himself to Elizabeth.png|Meliodas doing his perverted things on Elizabeth, while King is introducing himself Meliodas, Diane and Ban saying they lost their sacred weapons.png|Meliodas, Diane and Ban saying they lost their sacred weapons '}} Hawk scolding Meliodas for loosing his weapon.png|Hawk scolding Meliodas for loosing his weapon Meliodas inviting Elizabeth in bed to rest.png|Meliodas inviting Elizabeth in bed to rest Meliodas serious look.png|Meliodas serious look Meliodas rumor.png|Meliodas past rumor Meliodas vs Griamor.png|Meliodas stopping Griamor from pulling out his sword Meliodsa hitting Griamor.png|Meliodsa hitting Griamor Meliodas dodging Griamor's fast attacks.png|Meliodas dodging Griamor's fast attacks Meliodas finishing hit on Griamor.png|Meliodas dealing the finishing blow on Griamor Meliodas defeating Griamor before the cup reaches the ground.png|Meliodas defeating Griamor before the cup reaches the ground Meliodas and Elizabeth watching the fireworks.png|Meliodas and Elizabeth watching the fireworks Meliodas having destroyed the kingdom of Danafor.png|Meliodas having destroyed the kingdom of Danafor Meliodas and Ban wants to enter the fight festival.png|Meliodas and Ban wants to enter the fight festival Taizoo lifting Meliodas with King.png|Taizoo lifting Meliodas with King Meliodas eliminating an opponent.png|Meliodas eliminating an opponent Meliodas and King congratulating King for his win by cheat.png|Meliodas and King congratulating King for his win by cheat Meliodas guessing what Matrona three sizes.png|Meliodas guessing what Matrona three sizes Matrona and Meliodas.png|Matrona and Meliodas Matrona hit Meliodas for not recognizing her .png|Meliodas being hit by Matrona for not recognizing her Diane happily jump on Meliodas.png|Diane happily jump on Meliodas Meliodas holds Diane.png|Meliodas holds Diane Diane happy that Meliodas can hold her like this.png|Diane happy that Meliodas can hold her like this Diane wanted to be put down.png|Diane wanted to be put down Diane wanting Meliodas to grope her.png|Diane wanting Meliodas to grope her |-| Covers= Volume 1.png|Meliodas on the cover of Volume 1 Volume 2.png|Meliodas on the cover of Volume 2 Volume 3.png|Meliodas on the cover of Volume 3 Chapter1.png|Meliodas on the cover of Chapter 1 Chapter2.png|Meliodas on the cover of Chapter 2 Chapter3.png|Meliodas on the cover of Chapter 3 Chapter4.png|Meliodas on the cover of Chapter 4 Chapter5.png|Meliodas on the cover of Chapter 5 Chapter6.png|Meliodas on the cover of Chapter 6 Chapter9.png|Meliodas on the cover of Chapter 9 Chapter10.png|Meliodas on the cover of Chapter 10 Chapter11.png|Meliodas on the cover of Chapter 11 Chapter12.png|Meliodas on the cover of Chapter 12 Chapter13.png|Meliodas on the cover of Chapter 13 Chapter14.png|Meliodas on the cover of Chapter 14 Chapter15.png|Meliodas on the cover of Chapter 15 Chapter16.png|Meliodas on the cover of Chapter 16 Chapter17.png|Meliodas on the cover of Chapter 17 Chapter18.png|Meliodas on the cover of Chapter 18 Chapter19.png|Meliodas on the cover of Chapter 19 Chapter20.png|Meliodas on the cover of Chapter 20 Chapter22.png|Meliodas on the cover of Chapter 22 Chapter23.png|Meliodas on the cover of Chapter 23 Chapter24.png|Meliodas on the cover of Chapter 24 Chapter25.png|Meliodas on the cover of Chapter 25 Chapter27.png|Meliodas on the cover of Chapter 27 Chapter28.png|Meliodas on the cover of Chapter 28 Chapter29.png|Meliodas on the cover of Chapter 29 Chapter30.png|Meliodas on the cover of Chapter 30 Chapter31.png|Meliodas on the cover of Chapter 31 Chapter32.png|Meliodas on the cover of Chapter 32 Chapter33.png|Meliodas on the cover of Chapter 33 Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Image Galleries Category:Require Arc Name Change